Events
Unlocked by having at least 1 mana stone, frequency can be modified with upgrade later in game. Stock Investments Pay Off! An event that awards money and may also award other resources. The gain can be increased/altered by having investments banks and your deregulation choice. If you have the Investment Embezzling upgrade you will gain resources if name of the investment matches one of the types below: Gold: Gain 1,000 gold Uranium: Gain 35 uranium(can gain an additional 15 by having had antiques embezzlement occur) Bread: Gain 100,000 stone Toothpicks/Beds: Gain 100,000 wood Woah, a meteor just hit in your backyard! This event has the following resource gain options, not all are available if unlock conditions are not met. Possible options: Stone 50,000 stone iron 500 Iron, available if you have more than 1 iron for gold 150 gold, available if you have more than 1 gold the heat 10 Energy for 5 minutes, available if you have more than 1 energy what’s that? 3 uranium, if you have more than 0 uranium, or 10 diamonds. Available if you have 3 or more strip mines, 5 or more libraries and even then only occasionally. Time warp You gain 300 time. Occurs when you have less than 50 mana. Oil reserve Reduces the base iron cost of oil wells. Can occur if you have more oil wells than it has occurred. Tree Fiddy Never gives you up. Artifact This is unlocked by have a strip mine and it being turned on and has the follow resource gain options, not all are available if unlock conditions are not met. Options: it Gain 10,000 money scaling with the number of artifact events. it down Gain 100 gold scaling with the number of artifact events. magic Gain 1,000 refined mana, diminishing amount with the number of artifact events. Must have over 500 refined mana. Demonic Trading After you have purchased the Arcane Portals upgrade, this event starts to occur. By buying diamonds you increase the frequency at which the traders appear. The more purchases you make, the more indebted to them you become until you begin getting the demonic pact event. You can reduce your level of "indebtedness" by fighting them. Possible options: Diamond Gain 150 diamonds. Amount increases with more trades. Minor increase in debt Demon Pact Gain 5,000 gold. Massive increase in debt them Lose 500 iron bars. Lowers debt a little. Demonic Pact The demon traders come take a random resource from you. This results from making too many deals with the demon traders and will continue to occur until you select the "Fight Them" option enough times to lower your debt back to the acceptable range (which can take a while if you signed a Demon Pact). Bribe a Politician This event vastly increases your bank and investment company or strip mine and logging camps production and is required to unlock uranium. Only 1 of the options can be chosen each prestige. Requires: 1 M money, 5 investment companies, 150 mana for the event to occur. Further requires 180 banks to complete event. Gains: Remove Financial Regulations: Bank output: Raised to 50 money per second (x50) Investment Bank output: Raised to 500 money per second (x10) Money printer output: Raised to 90 money per second (x3) Remove Environmental Regulations: Mine output (Coal, Stone and Iron Ore): x10 Logging Camp output (wood): x25 Oil Well output: x2 Options: Financial Regulations This provides a massive boost to banks and investment companies. Environmental Regulations This provides a massive boost to mines and logging camps Financial Collapse! 15 minutes after the event starts the money base cost of banks and investment companies halves and the production of banks is reduced by 10% while investment companies are halved. This continues at an increasing rate until the cost and production value of banks is reduced to zero. To return banks to normal production, you can prestige or purchase the Make More Jobs! upgrade for 1 B money. You can delay the next reduction for 2 minutes by purchasing the Oil-Backed Currency upgrade. Unlocked by: 250+ Mana, bribed bankers to remove financial regulations, last two digits of mana stones must be between 50 and 99. (so between 250-299, 350-399, 450-499, etc) Ended by: Make More Jobs! (Unlocked once it cost 0 money to make 10525 banks) Encounter Text: "You're on the verge of total financial collapse! Your banks and investment companies will slowly start producing less and costing less. This will continue until you fix it or prestige." Environmental Disaster! Oh no! Your oil engines are generating some weird waste. Unlocked by: 250+ Mana, bribed workers to remove environmental regulations, last two digits of mana stones must be between 00 and 49. (so between 300-349, 400-449, 500-549, etc) This really isn't good. + sludge (slowly reduces all resource incomes) Amass 10k sludge by increasing oil usage which will trigger "Cleanup". Or reduce oil usage. Equipment which uses oil includes: Oil wells, Ink refinery, and Oil burning engines Farming Gives 1 carrot. Unlocked by: Unlocking Alchemy. Encounter Text: "Oh look! In your garden! You grew a carrot! Yay, you're such a good farmer!" A Visit Unlocked by: Surviving a disaster/collapse. (Requires 50 libraries to complete) Encounter test: A mysterious traveler has arrived. He is willing to teach you secrets. This will destroy 50 libraries (cost DOES NOT RESET) and is available once per prestige. Choose wisely. Options (2 of the following): a sorcerer Learn about the Arcane secrets of the Universe. (Unlocks Magic study in the adventure tab) an Inventor Your machines will be the wonders of humanity. (Unlocks Inventor's study in the adventure tab) an Alchemist Turning lead into gold is only a small part of the potential of alchemists. (Unlocks Alchemist study in the adventure tab)